


A Coffee a Day Keeps the Grumpy at Bay

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coffee, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yoga Instructor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Dean Winchester shares his first cup of coffee with his new roommate, Castiel. Castiel is not a morning person.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: Grumpy Morning Heads





	A Coffee a Day Keeps the Grumpy at Bay

The rumble of a garbage truck outside the window of his new bedroom woke Dean up. Dean looked at his watch and saw it was 7:30 am. He grumbled, "Who the hell picks up trash this early on a Saturday?" Dean was definitely not a morning person until he had at least two cups of coffee. He rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans over his boxers. He rummaged through his duffle bag for a semi-clean shirt. He hadn't gotten all of his things unpacked after arriving at the house he was staying at over the summer the previous day. That was the number one thing on his to-do list. He sniffed his shirt. Well, that and laundry.

He headed out of his bedroom. He could smell coffee brewing in the kitchen. He shuffled his way to the kitchen. Castiel was standing in front of a coffee maker, leaning against the counter, and glaring at it. Castiel's hair was even more tousled than the previous day, sticking up in even more directions. His scruff had grown more pronounced overnight. Dean's breath caught in his throat at the sweatpants that hung low on Castiel's hips. Castiel was shirtless with a beautiful tattoo of wings on his back. Dean swallowed hard before he forced himself not to stare at Castiel's hip bones and ass. When he got his imagination back under control, Dean asked jokingly, "Who do I need to kill to get a cup of coffee around here?"

Castiel glared over his shoulder and growled, "It will be done when it's done. Learn patience, Dean."

Dean arched his eyebrows in surprise. Castiel had been snarky but not grumpy the previous day. Dean headed to the cabinet that contained coffee cups that Castiel had shown him the previous day.

Castiel grumbled, "Just sit down, and I'll bring you a cup in a minute."

Dean frowned at Castiel, wondering which Cas was real one - the snarky, humorous from the day before or grumpier version of this morning.

When the coffee maker stopped brewing, Castiel looked at the pot triumphantly. He poured a cup of steaming coffee and put it down in front of Dean. He walked back to the counter, grabbed creamer and sugar, and placed them, along with a spoon, on the table without saying a word. After getting his own cup of coffee, he sat heavily down in the kitchen chair next to Dean. Dean risked a look at Castiel's chest -- the tanned muscular expanse of his wide shoulders tapered down into six-pack abs. Castiel was not thin, he was solidly built, but without an ounce of fat. Dean glanced away and stared at his coffee cup, adding some sugar. He chastised himself mentally for ogling his new roommate and one of Sam's best friends.

When they finished their cups of coffee, Castiel stood up and grabbed the coffee pot to refill the cups. After he put the pot back on the counter, he reclaimed his chair. After the first sip of his second cup, it was if a switch had flipped. Castiel smiled widely, "Good morning, Dean. How did you sleep?"

Dean took a drink from his cup, "Like a rock until the garbage truck woke me up." Dean returned Castiel's smile. "How about you?"

"I have to be at work in an hour. Saturday morning classes to teach women how to be extra bendy, just the way you like them," Castiel responded.

Dean scoffed, "I only dated one yoga instructor for a few months. Her name was Lisa and it didn't work out, but damn she was very flexible."

Castiel stood up from his chair and rinsed his cup of coffee in the sink. He positioned his back towards Dean before reaching down to grab the back of his ankles to stretch his back and calves. The sweatpants rode dangerously low on his hips. Dean stared at Castiel's ass and licked his lips nervously. Castiel pulled himself up again and stretched his arms high in the air. The tattooed wings rippled over the muscles of Castiel's upper back, and Dean watched in fascination with his cup of coffee halfway to his opened mouth.

Castiel turned to face him. "You could give dating a yoga instructor a chance again someday. Maybe you'll find one that works out -- your personal mileage may vary." Dean just stared at him flummoxed. Castiel gave him an appraisingly look and added, "If you leave your mouth open like that, Dean, something might fly into it. Something unexpected."

Dean shut his mouth startled. "Um, ok, Cas. I'll um, keep that in mind."

Castiel smiled. "Oh, and sorry about how grumpy I am before I have my first cup of coffee. It's best not to talk until cup number two."

"Duly noted," Dean responded. 

Castiel turned to leave. He paused at the doorway without looking back, "Make yourself at home. I meant it when I said my house is your house. You can help yourself if you see something you like. Anything you'd like." Castiel headed down the hallway to his room.

Dean swallowed heavily. He was so screwed.


End file.
